Animal Parade:10 Years later
by Rastanton94
Summary: Let's fast forward ten years into the animal parade future! How exciting.R


Well, haven't you ever wondered what the future would be like? Well, let's find out shall we? Just remember that it is Year whatever. I don't really know.

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon does not belong to me, sadly.

* * *

**10 years flew by**

It was mid-summer on Castanet Island. The whole island was covered in green, and it was surprisingly cool for a summer day. Angie was walking up the path to Galactic Ranch from Flue Fields. She was on her way to visit Richard, the son of Hero rancher Rack and the fortune teller. During the summer mornings, she knew he'd be helping his aging mother with chores, then spend the rest of the day fishing or playing at the beach with Matt and Roy.

But today, Angie had different plans for him. With some help from Dakota, the eight-teen year old carried the cake they had baked with pride, and hope that the Galactic boy would like it. Then again, Richard liked many sweets, and she knew that chocolate was his favorite. Turning the corner, the whole ranch came into view. Few animals milled about, taking shade underneath the ancient cherry trees or munching on grass. Also shading herself from the heat, Rack was on her, bouncing back and forth on her rocking chair.

As Angie drew near, the old farmer called out a greeting.

"Good afternoon, Miss Angie! Is that pie for me?" she called out, a twinkle in her eye.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Rack. No it's not pie, its cake. And it's for Richard. Is he home?" she asked.

"Richard? Up at the pond, you'll see for yourself in a minute" Rack replied.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rack!" Angie said, and continued up the path. Rack was right, there he was, sitting on the small dock. His fishing pole was at hand, dark shades over his yellow-green eyes, his head bobbing up and down. Knowing that his headphones were on, Angie kept walking, not sure if the seventeen year old noticed her or not. She was only a step away from the dock when the teenager jumped up, pulling at line. After a few moments of tugging, a new slick catfish struggled in his hands.

"Nice catch!" the purple haired girl called out. Looking up, Richard smiled and threw the fish into a bucket that sat nearby. Setting his pole down and slipping of his headset, Richard slid up to her.

"Angie, what a sweet surprise!" Richard said, eyeing the cake in her hands. Rolling her eyes, Angie handed the cake to him. Delighted, the boy asked to wait here as he ran off to his house. To pass time, Angie sat at the edge of the dock, careful not to sit to close. Just sitting there reminded her of all the summers that she and her friends would all run down this very dock and jump into the pond. Rack never minded, always saying that had to be good for something besides fishing up algae. Plus, she would make the children ice cream, made with ingredients produced right there at the farm. Those were best summers, but once all the Castanet children were old enough to brave the ocean waters, the pond once again became Richard's fishing spot.

Speak of the devil, he came hurrying back, some dining utensils and napkins in hand. He sat down next to her, a sheepish grin on his still boyish face.

"I figured you worked really, really hard on this, so I thought you deserved to try some of your own creation" Richard explained. Blushing, Angie took the extra fork, and the two began to sample the cake.

It was really quite delicious.

* * *

"Really Van? All this candy is bad for you, you should know that!" Vivian scolded her boyfriend.

"Oh calm down. A little sugar does not hurt. Plus, the herbs used to make the candy are really quite healthy. Now, would you please stop being so fussy?" he said, staring at her. Vivian raised an eyebrow, but didn't object again. The two were on the roof of the Ocarina Inn, eating sweets and petting the elderly cat that lived up there. It was nice getting away from work during the summer season. Ever since he turned fourteen, Van had been learning more and more medical skills from his father. And he had been helping his mother running shop since his great-grandmother died. Now at seventeen, Van was practically the doctor himself. He would run medicine and other errands to everyone on the island, and would help treat injuries.

Vivian, on the other hand, was always trying to take on bigger responsibilities. Ever since Mayor Gill came into office, his daughter acted he had already died to. Vivian had become a tad bossy and was always telling Van off about something. That, and she always trying to put him in goofy outfits that she made herself, hoping her mother and aunt would market them at the Tailors. People were asking her what she would do in life: become mayor or inherit the shop. She gave everybody the same answer: "Both if I could and possibly will". It was wonder as to why they were going out, but somehow they managed.

They sat together contently for a while, until a voice yelled up at them.

"I know those feet! Van! Vivian, hello!" Dakota called up. Looking over, the orange-haired girl stared up at them, her poofy pigtails swaying as she bounced in place. Waving hello, the two scrambled down the steps to greet her properly. Dakota waited for them, her smile increasing in size.

"So, how the lovebirds been?" she giggled out, waving her hands. Van looked away, blushing, and Vivian covered her face in embarrassment. The three chatted for a while before entering the inn. While they were standing there, they noticed that the sun had climbed higher in the sky and was getting warmer. Dakota was telling them about the cake she and Angie had baked last night, and suddenly both girls began gossiping with each other. Becoming bored , Van slipped off, not knowing or caring if they noticed. Girls, no matter how big they act, they're still just that.

"So here I was, chipping away at this rock okay, this huge rock, and I was pretty sure I could break it you know? So just when I think it's about to break up, my pops comes in and tells me to call it quits, time for dinner, there's always tomorrow. And I said, 'But Pops, I'm almost done, I almost have it' and then he tells me to go have dinner again. I tell you, it was pretty disappointing" Roy babbled on, recounting his "adventure" from last night. Lucy had gotten bored with it a long time ago, and claimed she was leaving to "spend the rest of the day doing things worthwhile". Heath, being polite and a good friend, stuck around to hear the end of his friend's story. But with Roy, his stories could go on forever. Heath was sure that even Roy got tired of his stories, because the redhead suddenly jumped, exclaiming that they were taking a quick visit over to Richard's house.

"We haven't had a good mining match in while, and I need to make sure he's up for the challenge!" he said, pumping his arm. The blacksmith's son began marching down the hill, with Heath following just behind him. They passed Lucy, who was coming back to see if the tale had ended or not.

"Where are you two losers going?" she asked, glaring at them.

"We're off to see the Wizard! Or, his son at least" Roy announced. Then he took off running, his powerful legs easily carrying him down the hill. Heath called out after him, asking the older boy to slow down and wait for him. Lucy continued starring at them until both had disappeared from view. She then turned around and went home.

* * *

Matt was fishing with Taylor that day and didn't really do much, so we didn't get a story from them.

* * *

Richard and Angie had long ago finished the cake, and were just sitting on the dock, enjoying the day. The day was good, until someone came pounding down the hill, calling out Richard's name.

"Richard! Let's do this man, let's get it on! You and me, compadre, right here, right now!" Roy shouted at him enthusiastically. The gray haired boy just started at him.

"C'mon man, let's go! Ready for a mining beat down?" Roy asked. Richard continued staring.

"Hey, aren't you listening? You can chill with your girlfriend later, c'mon Richie we always used to have matches like these" Roy continued, growing disappointed. Angie blushed, not knowing what to say.

"Sorry but…..I'm just not up for one. Besides, we never really did much. It was really always you and….Nas who did that kind of stuff" Richard said, becoming quiet. They all did.

Ten years ago, Richard's older brother, Nasuko, had left Castanet Island on a magic rainbow that would carry him to a far of island, one where its own Goddess tree was dying. It was the Harvest King that said "someone with a pure heart can accomplish this". And so, after many ingredients were gathered, Nasuko left his family, friends, and island forever. They occasionally got a lone letter from him, but other than that they hadn't seen him since. The group were stone silent for while, until Roy apologized and head back home. Saying goodbye, Heath promptly followed. The sun had began its slow decline, casting shadows everywhere. Rack shuffled out to the field and rang the bell, calling all animals back into their barns. Coming back up to the house, Rack asked if Angie was staying for dinner or not.

* * *

"I hope I'm not too late……I was busy you see.." the Wizard muttered out when he came home.

"Oh Gale, just sit down and shut up!" Rack said to her husband, coming over to kiss him on the cheek. It was always a mystery how the Wizard still looked young compared to his aging wife. They all sat down and began enjoying soup and bread, a lovely dinner it was. After dinner, they were lying about, the elder two drinking fresh cocktails, and the younger enjoying some hot cocoa. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.

Richard jumped up and opened it, coming face-to-face with Angie's father, Julius.

"Good evening Richard, but is my lovely Angie here?" the accessory maker asked. Nodding, the teenager disappeared for a moment, then returned with her.

"Papa, you didn't _have _to come get me like this" Angie said, blushing.

"Nonsense darling, who would protect you on your walk home?" Julius asked.

"Richard-kun would" she replied, her face growing redder. Julius raised an eyebrow at this, eyeing the boy next, who became uncomfortable about this. Luckily, his father to his rescue.

"Hello Julius…thank you for letting Angie..stay over for dinner..it's been a while since..we've had a full table" Gale said, pulling on a small smile. After a short conversation, Julius and Angie made their way home. After settling back down with Rack, she began teasing her son.

"So, what have you and Angie been up to, hm?" Rack asked, prodding him.

"Mom" he groaned.

"Was that the first cake she has brought you, or her fifth?"

"Really Mom?"

"I'm just curious. You're getting so big now, I just want to know when my baby has a date"

"Mom! Stop it!" Richard said loudly. The elderly woman laughed, making Gale chuckle with her.

The next day, they received a letter in the mail. Nasuko was engaged to be married.

* * *

Not bad for my real second fanfic eh? R&R please!


End file.
